


Growing old together

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Slice of Life 2018 [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Talking, mentions of Divorce and Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath turns 35 and wonders if his life with Rhyno needs a change.





	Growing old together

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: aging

They had come back from the gym earlier tonight and had gone to bed about half an hour ago. Rhyno looked at the alarm clock and was relieved when it was finally 12:01 am. That was what he had been waiting for. He leaned over to his partner and gave him a kiss. "Happy birthday, baby."

Heath smiled and cupped his face. "Thanks." But when Rhyno pulled away, he stared at the ceiling and exhaled. "So now I'm 35. Wow, I feel old."

Rhyno chuckled. "You're telling me?"

"You're not old!" Heath turned on his side and smiled at him. "You're a legend."

"A legend, huh?"

"Yeah, but what am I?" Heath's forehead furrowed.

"You're a legend's boyfriend," Rhyno joked.

"Boyfriend," Heath mumbled and rolled onto his back again. "Think we should marry?"

Rhyno blinked. _Where did that come from?_ "You sure? You just got divorced."

"Just? That was almost two years ago." Heath turned back on his side and started to play with a loose thread on the sheets. "It's okay. Beulah has a new partner, too."

Now it was Rhyno who gazed at the ceiling. "When I turned 40, I never thought that I would still find the love of my life."

Heath grinned at him. "I'm the love of your life?" Rhyno swallowed and looked away, and Heath knew that meant 'yes'. He crawled on top of his partner and kissed him on the lips. "I need you inside me. I need to know that nothing's changed, even though I'm 35 now."

"Now?" Rhyno's eyes widened. "I'm tired. Can't you wait till morning?" Actually, he was contemplating what Heath had said. He needed to get a ring and think of a way to propose soon.

"Tired?" Heath ground their crotches together and felt Rhyno's hard dick. He smirked. "Are you saying you're too old for a midnight quickie?"

Rhyno grinned back. His plans could wait until tomorrow. At the moment there were more important things to do. He grabbed Heath's waist and turned them around, pinning his partner's back to the bed. "Never..."

 


End file.
